


bring your own fork girl you know i don't provide it

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dave loves his girlfriend, but it's a bit hard to ask for what he wants. thankfully, june gets the idea.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	bring your own fork girl you know i don't provide it

**Author's Note:**

> title is from honeypie by jawny 
> 
> anyway hope you like this is one of the most self indulgent things i've ever written

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologistt [EB]

TG: june 

TG: juuunnnnnneeeeeeeee 

TG: juney 

TG: junette 

TG: juniper 

EB: haha, that’s a new one! 

TG: what is 

EB: the name juniper! 

EB: i think it’s going on my ‘favorite nicknames that my boyfriend has called me’ list. 

TG: you have one of those 

EB: yes! 

EB: guess what holds the #1 spot on that list. :B 

TG: hmm 

TG: junie b jones 

TG: i like junie b jones 

EB: that is #2! 

EB: but the #1 spot goes to… 

EB: drumroll please… 

TG: *drumrolls* 

EB: …junebug! 

TG: heh 

TG: yeah junebug is cute as hell 

TG: uh 

TG: just um 

TG: just like you 

EB: aw, thanks dave! 

EB: anyway, what did you want to talk about? 

TG: oh

You have to put your phone down for a couple of seconds because of how flushed your face is getting. You don’t have a lot of experience asking for these kinds of things, and whenever you do, it always involves you getting so embarrassed that it’s a struggle to form sentences. Which is pretty out of character for a talkative guy like you. But you know June is sweet and forgiving, and you remind yourself of this. Your nerves calm a little, and you pick up your phone again. 

TG: ok i was just wondering 

TG: i know its only been like a day since we met up last and im free tonight 

TG: and if youre free tonight too i was just thinking 

TG: if we could 

TG: um 

EB: …uh huh? 

TG: uh 

TG: 

TG: can we like 

TG: have sex tonight 

TG: or 

EB: oh! 

EB: is that all you wanted to ask? 

TG: yes 

EB: woah, were you nervous or something?? 

EB: i kind of expected you to be totally nonchalant about asking for something like this to be honest! 

EB: like “hey june do you wanna fuck tonight or whatever its cool if you dont wanna” 

TG: sorry 

EB: no no! it’s ok! 

EB: it’s cute of you. you’re very cute. 

EB: also, yes! i’m free tonight if you want me to come over. 

EB: does that work for you? 

TG: yeah that works 

TG: thanks 

TG: <3 

EB: no problem. 

EB: <3

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

June, true to her word, comes to your apartment later that day wearing a red hoodie she stole from you a while ago (and how could you ask for it back when she looks adorable in it? If blue didn’t suit her so well, you would say red was totally her color) and some shorts. You never had an eye for fashion like your sister and her wife, but June looks like million boondollars in just her loungewear. Your heart speeds up and begins to pound in your ears, and you think How the fuck did I get so lucky? She beams when she sees your dumb lovestruck face, and plants a kiss to your cheek. 

“Miss me?” She asks with a smile. The two of you went out on a date to the coffee shop down the street just the day before yesterday, but it still feels like ages since you got to look at her perfect face and perfect eyes. 

“Yeah. Missed you a ton,” you manage to reply just before June presses a kiss to your lips. It manages to make you relax your shoulders which you didn’t even know were tensed up. Her happiness and sunshine-like aura is infectious, and you can’t help but grin like an idiot into the kiss. June grabs your waist all of a sudden, and your breath hitches. 

She pulls away from you, and you would be lying if you said you weren’t a little disappointed. “You sure you want it tonight?” She’s just a bit shorter than you, but there’s a heat in her eyes that makes you feel small. You can’t decide whether the pounding in your chest is from nervousness or excitement, but you ultimately decide on excited. Very excited. Yeah, you’re so down for this. 

“I’m sure.” Grinning again, she takes your hand in hers and leads you to your bedroom. You look down at her hands and notice the absence of the long nails that would ordinarily press into your palm. She must’ve cut them for tonight. That little detail makes your ears heat up and your heart skips another beat. 

Once the two of you reach your room, she puts her hands on your shoulders and gently pushes you down on your knees, facing the edge of the bed where she sits down. She spreads her legs and your head is at the perfect height for- Oh shit, you’re starting with this? Hell yes. She takes the hoodie off and tugs off her shorts, and you put your hands on her thighs and kiss the soft skin there. She hums appreciatively and pets your hair as you find a spot on her right thigh to suck a mark into. You kind of miss the feeling of her long nails combing through your scalp like what she does during your movie nights or when you’re feeling stressed for an upcoming deadline for work, but you figure they can just grow back. After all, you’re too busy marking up her body to care about something like that. 

After a while of that, she pulls your head away from the quickly growing collection of hickies on her thighs (to your disappointment) and pulls down her underwear to free her half-hard cock (what disappointment?). When she nods down at you, you lean your head forward and take it in your mouth, and her hands find their way back to your scalp. Your heart swells at the sigh of pleasure that escapes her lips. It’s not your first time sucking June off, and the weight and taste of her in your mouth is familiar. As you hollow out your cheeks and sink further down her length, she hisses and tugs at your hair. It doesn’t bother you at all- your tolerance for pain is actually quite high, and the only thing the slight sting does is relax you more. Once you’re about halfway down, you start bobbing your head up and down slowly, because you know that taking your time riles June up a lot more than going at a normal pace.

You’re rewarded for this with June growling out a “hurry up”, to which you respond with a slight shake of your head. You’re not totally evil, though, so you hum around her cock which causes her to tighten her grip on your locks of hair and exclaim “fuck!”. Your brain is singing a mantra of praises for June- all unspoken (thankfully though, you have been told before you are often wordy during sex) since your mouth is otherwise occupied at the moment. Dave Strider Dick Sucker is real, and you would honestly be totally content if you stayed like this forever. 

Eventually, June does get fed up with being teased, and tugs you off of her dick. You grumble a bit, but when she snaps her fingers and tells you to “Get up on the bed and spread your legs,” you are suddenly the happiest man in the entire universe again. You oblige, and quickly stand up and wince at the pop your joints make in protest. You’re not the most flexible guy, to say the least. June pats your ass as you climb up on the bed, and that puts you in another smiley mood as you lay down on your back and spread your legs. June is so cute. Your girlfriend is so cute. And you love her so much. 

A shiver runs up your spine as she palms your crotch- wow, you have never hated jeans more than right now- and you feel yourself getting wetter as she unzips the fly. She leans up to kiss you again, and you close your eyes and let yourself melt in all the touches you’re receiving from her. When she reaches your neck and bites at the skin there (conveniently covering up your old hickies with- surprise, surprise- NEW hickies!) you open your eyes again to see that your jeans are all the way off, and she’s tugging at your boxers. The thing is- you’re a patient man for the most part, but when it comes to a hot girl getting in your pants, your self-resolve kinda gets defenestrated. You kick off your underwear and sweater yourself in record time, and pull June on top of you, giving her a feverish kiss. She seems a bit startled at your sudden brashness, but she accepts the kiss, nonetheless. 

Suddenly, you feel a pair of fingers brushing your clit, and now, you realize, is your turn to groan as she rubs around it. You can tell that you’re leaking quite a bit onto the sheets, but you can’t find it in yourself to care at the moment. She drags one finger through your mess and breaks the make-out session to bring it up to her mouth and lick it off. You actually have to squeeze your eyes shut again because Jesus Christ how is this girl so beautiful?? 

Sitting back up on her knees, she asks “You ready?”, her finger circling the sensitive skin near your hole. You nod eagerly and look into her eyes as she slides it in, rubbing gently all the way. You moan softly to show your approval. It’s not a stretch- actually quite comfortable, and she takes your pleasant reaction as a sign to put another finger in. You buck up a little as she scissors you, and she puts her free hand on your stomach. “Stay still,” She demands, her voice hard. 

You shiver. You really, really, like it when June’s in charge. 

But that doesn’t mean you can stop being an impatient little bitch. “C’mon, June, just fuck me already,” You whine after her third finger. 

“So impatient,” June teases. She thrusts her fingers as far as they can go inside you at that, and you moan louder than you would like to in response. June seems to like it, though, what with the smirk she’s giving you. 

You figure you must look like a mess right now- leaking onto your bedsheets, blonde hair sticking to your sweaty skin, and hands gripping the pillow under your head. June uses her free hand to brush your hair out of your face and kisses your nose. “You’re so cute…” She murmurs and presses another kiss on your lips. Of all things going on right now, you blush at that.

“Please,” You try again.

She giggles, and takes her fingers out of you carefully. “Alright. Pass me a condom, would you?”

The drawer with the condoms is right next to your head, and fulfilling her request is no problem at all. You toss her one, and as she rips it open you hand her the bottle of lube as well. You do the honor of sliding the latex on her, then lean back again to watch June lube up her dick. Your knee bounces in excitement.

“Tell me if anything feels bad.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I love you, Dave.”

“Love you t- Aaah, shit!” Your profession of love for your girlfriend is cut off by her sliding into right into you, and your knees immediately start to tremble from the feeling of being filled up with June, June, nothing but June.

“Feel good?” She asked a bit breathily.

“Fuck… yes….” You moan out as she pushes further into you. You wiggle your hips to try and get more of her in you at once, and she laughs again at your neediness. June isn’t incredibly long or thick by any means, but she’s just big enough that when she bottoms out you feel so full that you’re panting hard and clenching around her. She growls a bit at how tight you are, and all you can do is groan as she pulls out and thrusts back in. She has both of her hands on your hips keeping you in position for her, so you slide your hand down to meet hers. She understands what you want, and intertwines her fingers in yours.

The headboard creaks as she speeds up, skin slapping against each other, heavy breathing and moans filling the room. A litany of “faster, please- god, fuck fuck fuck-“ escapes your lips, and you can feel your orgasm approaching as June stretches you over and over again, and oh god, it’s just so good.

“Fuck, Dave. I think I’m gonna..” June trails off as she squeezes your hand tight. She doesn’t slow down as she cums, but fucks you even harder to ride it out.

“Juneeeeee, holy shit…” You finish soon after, shaking violently around June. She lets go of your hand to wrap her arms around you as your release drips down your thighs. You hug her back too, relishing the feeling of her warm skin on yours.

June peppers kisses all over your chest and neck as the two of you level out your breathing and come down from the orgasm high. She rubs your back, and you close your eyes. You feel like a sleepy little cat.

“Sorry if I was too rough,” June whispers in your ear. “I think I got a bit carried away near the end.”

“No, no, you were fine. It was great. You dicked me down good, and I got no regrets,” You respond.

She ruffles your hair and pulls away from you with another one of her infectious smiles. “I’m glad! Now let’s go clean you up. You look hot as fuck like that, but I definitely don’t want to sleep in your cum sheets.” You groan- in annoyance, not in pleasure- but sit up obediently to help her clean.

You mentally pat yourself on the back for asking for and getting laid. 10/10 performance in the Strider handbook.


End file.
